1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, terminal and system for providing location information from a server to a wireless communication terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many ways of determine positions, for example the position of a car can be determined by means of so called car navigation systems. These kind of navigation systems may comprise a satellite receiver connected to processing means and a mobile phone. The satellite receiver, e.g. a global position system (GPS) receiver, is able to receive signals giving an indication of the position of the receiver, i.e. in this case the car. The received signals can then be processed by the processing means, and sent by the mobile phone as a request to a server. The server can be provided with a location database comprising e.g. digitized maps, and is able to respond to the request. The respond can then be processed by the processing means, and can for example be shown as a digitized map on a display. In this way it will be possible to obtain location information, which is dependent on the position of the car.
One example on a navigation system is known from W096/11381, which describes a navigation device for people. The device comprises a navigation unit which has a receiver device for the wireless transmission of data for detecting the current geographical position. It is possible to provide an input, unit1 in particular for the input of a target position. The result of this input is presented by an output unit, in particular for the output of path guiding data. To process all the data, the device further comprises a computer, in particular for route planning. The computer comprises a memory with a digitized road map and can be connected for data transmission to the navigation unit via a communication unit. The navigation unit, the communication unit, the input unit and the output unit form a portable hardware unit. The communication unit comprising a transmitter-receiver for the wireless transmission of route data between the computer and the portable unit.
Another example of a navigation system is disclosed in WO 96/07110, which describes a navigation information system comprising a communications system having a fixed part and a mobile part. The fixed part includes a data storage and processing means for identifying the location of a mobile unit, generating guidance information appropriate to that location and transmitting it to the mobile unit. The user makes a request for guidance information, and the system, having determined the user""s present location, then transmits instructions to the user. The user""s present location can be determined by means such as a Satellite Positioning System.
An alternative way of measuring the position in a navigation system by satellite receivers, is shown in for example EP-A2-0753978, which describes a process for directing a subscriber toward a destination within an SDMA (Space Division Multiple Access) mobile radio network, and a processor controlled station control. The station control contains a communications interface unit for receiving a message that specifies a destination desired by a subscriber, and a microprocessor which determines the current location of the subscriber by evaluating directional and distance information. The station control furthermore contains a communications interface unit, whereby it retrieves information from a data base, which defines a route from the location to the destination. This information is transmitted in summary form to the subscriber""s mobile radio terminal.
However, all of the navigation systems mentioned above, are dependent on the location of the user. This means that the user who requests a service from a service provider, e.g. a request of traffic information, should include its present position. This is a major drawback, since this in some cases requires additional equipment, which can be rather expensive. Furthermore, the user has to convert the positioning information into a prescribed format, and send the positioning information to the server together with the service request. This way makes difficult cooperation with different service providers which can demand different types of formats.
Also, even the user uses a cellular position process as disclosed in EP-A2-0753978, this requires that the user disclose an actual position to the service provider. This means that the user must reveal the user""s position, which is a major security hazard, if the user is are not sure about the trustworthiness of the service provider. For example, when the request is processed at the server, a hacker could more easily find out that where the user is, or even worse include a virus in the response back to the terminal. Also sending the actual position of the user, occupies a lot of space in the traffic on the wireless network, since data transmissions on a wireless network normally have a very narrow bandwidth.
Furthermore, in W099/27742 a telecommunication system is disclosed, which uses a terminal based browser within a mobile phone to connect the phone to web-based location services and to a Mobile Positioning Center (MPC). The browser is able to present graphical information, which permits the user of the mobile phone to determine the present location of the mobile phone. The browser is also able to communicate with a location services node, through a cellular network. To obtain the present location of the phone, the browser first sends a positioning request and format information associated with the positioning request to the location services node. Thereafter, the MFC receives the request from the location services node, and determines the phones coordinate location. The information about the location of the phone is then forwarded back to the phone and presented on the browser. However, as disclosed in EP-A2-0753978, this requires that the user must disclose the user""s actual position to the service provider, which means that the user must reveal the user""s position, which is a major security hazard.
Therefore, there is a significant need for a wireless communication terminal to receive location information from a server more efficiently, which has a increased level of security. Also, it would be advantageous to avoid transmission of unnecessary position information. Yet another need is to have one single format for position information, which is independent of the format required by the service provider, in order to facilitate the use of different positioning tools.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wireless communication terminal for accessing location information from a server. The terminal comprises a receiver and a transmitter arranged to receive and transmit data packets from/to at least one server comprising location means, through a wireless communication network connected to linking means. The linking means is arranged to forward the data packets between the terminal and the server. A memory is also provided in the terminal, which comprises at least one item, which is provided with an access point which indicates the site of the server to be accessed, wherein the server is accessed by sending a request through the wireless communication network as a data packet comprising the access point to the linking means to access and receive content from the server. A browser application is arranged in the terminal, to establish a session to the linking means by reading the item from the memory, enable the transmitter to send the request as a data packet through the linking means to the server, and handle received content by means of the receiver. A user interface is connected to the browser application having display means for displaying content received from the server and user input means provides an input to the browser application. The input comprises a query of location information, which is independent of the position of the terminal, wherein the input is provided in the request, and arranged to receive content comprising an indication of the location information from said server by means of the location means.
Hence, the invention provides a request from a wireless communication terminal, like a cellular phone, for accessing location information from a server comprising location information, which is independent of the position of the terminal. This means that the terminal sends a request to the server for receiving an indication of location information, without revealing the position of the terminal upon sending the request to the server. As an example, the present invention can be implemented in a Wireless Application Protocol Architecture (WAP) environment. The Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) is a result of continuous work to define an industry wide standard for developing applications over cellular communication networks. This makes it possible to access for example the Internet or other kinds of information networks provided with hypermedia servers, from an ordinary cellular phone supporting WAP. These types of cellular phones which support WAP, have only a small fraction of the resources of a typical desktop or portable computer. This means that the features in the phone are very limited compared to a computer. The reason for this limitation is the size of the phones, i.e. the phone has a severe limitation in processing power, memory space, display size and buttons or keys by which a user can request, view and manipulate information obtained from a hypermedia server. Therefore, it is very important that the features in the phone are made as efficient as possible. Also, the relatively high cost for a call from a cellular phone makes it also very important to provide the client with a fast response from the server.
A particular advantageous embodiment, is that the terminal can also be provided with position means, to determine position information of the terminal, and optionally send the positioning information to the server, either when requested from the server or in the request sent to the server, in order to give an indication of the position of the terminal. Thus, it is the user who controls the information sent between the terminal and the server, since it is optional. Also, this will provide a high degree of freedom for the user, to choose between different alternatives, by making a choice if any position information should be sent to the server.
Further advantages according to the present invention will be apparent from the dependent claims.